Killer Instinct: The Thunder's Tempest
by Frost Giant 10
Summary: This story takes place after the whole Shadow Lords fiasco. The main protagonist will be none other than the Nez Perce Warrior; Thunder. He will encounter another warrior by the name of Yuuhoshi who is on a quest of her own and needs his help. As they journey together they will overcome many hardships, some less physical than others.
1. Shadow Lord's End

In the hills of Seven Devils, Idaho, near Devil's Landing, the crows flew onto the trees and called out to each other. They were pretty noisy but to Thunder, who spent at least 3 hours a day under that tree, the hills would not be the same without them. 'This place has not changed,' thought Thunder as he walked up to his favorite tree. After returning from the Astral plane and defeating the tyrant Gargos, the Alliance stayed strong. A meeting ground was even established for the Alliance if another evil were to rise. However, Thunder decided to travel back to his home for some rest and relaxation. As Thunder sat under his tree and listened to the crows, he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. 'Another journey completed. It was an adventurous one.'

 _Flashback_

 _Location: Astral Plane_

 _The fight was intense, the entire alliance was fighting Gargos and his Omen. His forces were strong but the Alliance did not give up and fought harder than they ever fought in any Killer Instinct tournament. While the Ultratech warriors fought off the Omen along with Maya, TJ Combo, Kan-Ra, Aganos, Glacius, Arbiter, Rash and Mira, Gargos was busy handling Thunder, Hisako, Orchid, Jago, Kim Wu, Saberwulf and Tusk. After countless assualts to destroy Gargos, the Killer Instinct Alliance seemed to lose a bit of hope. However, Jago was able to see that their attacks did seem to weaken Gargos. "We must not give up," he said. "If we summon our remaining shadow energy and use it cooperatively, then we might be able to finish off Gargos." "You sure Jago?" asked Kim Wu. "I'm not sure we are even fazing him." "Don't worry Kim. Trust my brother. Plus I can also see Gargos growing weaker," said Orchid. "So do I," added Thunder. "Then let's finish this tyrant together," said Hisako as she descended into the ground and reappeared behind Gargos. She then imbued herself with shadow energy and used her Shadow Possesion move, opening her mouth and sucking Gargos to her. "What?!" exclaims Gargos as he is sucked towards Hisako. Once Gargos was close to her, Hisako entered Gargos' body, inflicting damage on his body by twisting and jerking it in multiple ways. She exited him and used her Naginata to slice his chest and send him into Orchid who used her shadow energy to empower herself as she morphed into a firecat and charged into Gargos. Jago, Kim Wu and Tusk sliced Gargos with their weapons and Saberwulf used his shadow eclipse to launch him away. Gargos landed on the ground of the Astral plane gasping for air and soon he slowly rised. When he was standing again he looked enraged and let out a roar._

 _However, as he focused on the fighters who attacked him, he was unaware that Thunder was behind him. Granted he was a bit far away but he was still behind him. Gargos raised his fists but before he could attack he heard a shout...and then the sound of thunder...and a powerful lightining bolt. He turns to see Thunder calling down a long strike of lightning. Once fully charged, Thunder rushes to Gargos with blinding speeds and is concealed by ghostly crows who disorient Gargos by blinding his hearing and sight. Gargos raises his arms to shield himself and closes his eyes. However, as the crows' cries die down, he opens his eyes and lowers his arms...only to look up and see Thunder glaring down at him. Gargos's eyes widen and Thunder headbuts him quickly. The headbut emitted an electric spark, disorienting Gargos further. He is unable to avoid Thunder's two tomahawks latching onto his sides. Thunder Swings him over his body and roughly slams him into the ground. Gargos closes his eyes in pain and upon reopening them he sees his opponent flip into the air and slam his standing body onto him. The instant his feet make contact with Gargos' body, Thunder calls down and immense surge of lightining, electrifying Gargos' entire body. Thunder then stomps his foot onto the tyrant's head for good measure. As he walks off the body, the Nez Perce warrior witnesses Gargos' body expand as the shadow lord yells in pain before it implodes, scattering shadow energy across the plane. The battle was over and the Alliance was victorious._

 _Flashback End_

'Looking back, I do not believe that Fulg-...Eagle and I really conversed during our time at the Alliance,' thought Hinmatoom. He then smiled. 'Though my new friends were more than enough company.'

"E-Excuse me..." The warrior opened his eyes at the sound of a voice...a female voice. He turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a young girl who looked like she was in her mid 20s. She had long navy blue hair that stopped just short of her lower back. She was wearing a yellow necklace, a dark brown sleevless kimono, dark blue and teal gauntlets engraved with a tiger lily emblem, a short dark blue stripped hakama as well as white and dark blue ninja tabi. What was most surprising is that she had black wolf ears. Her eyes were teal and her face expressed nervousness yet boldness at the same time. "Are you...Hinmatoom?"

 **For those of you who don't know, Thunder's real name is Hinmatoom. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Nez Perce Reunion

"Are you...Hinmatoom?"

Thunder looks at the female with a questioning look. He believed that this area isolated him from other humans. He had never seen her before. Could she be traveling? A merchant perhaps. It was then that Thunder noticed the female's twin kama on her waist. She was no merchant...she was a fighter. "I am, yes. And you are?" The female straigthened up and bowed to Thunder. "I am Yuuhoshi. It is an honor to meet you Lord Hinmatoom. I have searched for you for quite a while." Hinmatoom looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Searching for me? why?" "My weyekin told me to find you. It is the first part of my quest." As she said that, a snow white wolf cub climbs onto her shoulder and Hinmatoom stares at it. "You have found your spirit guide. Congratulations. Well done." Yuuhoshi looks at him with joy. "Thank you Lord Hinmatoom," she bows quickly. "It is very humbling to here you say that." Hinmatoom smiles. "It is not a big deal. I'm merely congratulating a fellow member of our tribe."

He sees Yuuhoshi gasp and her eyes widen. "What's wrong," he asked with a bit of concern on his face. "How did you know...that we were from the same tribe? I never told you." "Well I think I can recognnize a member of the Nez Perce tribe when I see one. Plus, only members of the tribe can gain weyekin." Yuuhoshi toook one step back and looked away. "I'm sorry...your not too mad about that are you?" "What do you mean? Mad at what?" asked Hinmatoom. "At the fact that we are from the same tribe. At me for still being in your prescence," she said looking him in the eye once more. Hinmatoom's eyes widened. "Why would I be angry with someone I just met, let alone another member of the tribe?" "You left the tribe suddenly, a lot of the villagers claimed you would return and that you were simply going hunting...But you never came back. Eventually everyone believed you left the tribe because we couldnt defend ourselves well against Ultratech, the same company that killed...your brother." Hinmatoom kept looking at Yuuhoshi. At one point she looked away from him but her story so far is to surprising to him to even remember when. "We thought you blamed the village. We thought you believed we were weak."

Finally making eye contact with him, Yuuhoshi realized how shocked Hinmatoom looked. She gained a look of confusion on her face once she saw him. "Yuuhoshi...that isn't remotely true. I didn't leave the village out of hate. I left for vengeance. I went to train my body and mind and I swore I would burn Ultratech to the ground. And on my journey...I found out that my brother Eagle was not dead." Yuuhoshi then became the one with the shocked expression. "Not dead...but how?!" "He was saved, augmented and turned into a machine by Ultratech. When I found him...I was as shocked as you are now. Seeing him like that increased my rage. My resolve to burn Ultratech to the ground increased. However, the appearance of another foe far greater than Ultratech caused us to fight together to defeat him." "..." "Currently I do not know what my brother is doing or where he is but...I'm sure he is out there somewhere, training. Heh. He always was obsessed with training." Hinmatoom snickered before looking back at Yuuhoshi. "I am not angry at the village. I never was. I didn't blame them for anything. As for you, like I said before I cannot be angry at someone I met a few minutes ago. I understand why you might have thought that now that you have explained but know that I am not angry with you."

"..." Yuuhoshi was silent for a while but then she exhaled. "Thank god. That was my main worry when I approached you. The last thing I want to do is be on your bad side," she said. Hinmatoom smiled at this. "With what I can gather from you, I don't think it is possible for you to get on my bad side. But I have a few questions." Oh of course. What would you like to know?" "Well...the main things I want to know are about you. One of my questions has to do with something you told me earlier." "Okay." "How old are you?" "23." Hinmatoom pondered for a few seconds. "That makes you the youngest person to ever gain their weyekin. Impressive." "Thank you," she replied smiling. "Next, your skilled with the Kama?" "I am. I have been training with these weapons ever since I could punch." "Quite early for a young girl to begin the path of a fighter." "I agree but it allowed me to understand the path of a fighter much earlier as well. I'm grateful for that." "Alright. But the traditional weapon of the Nez Perce tribe are Tomahawks. So why use Kama?" "My family had an influence on me." "Really. In what way?" "Well..." Yuuhoshi unlatched the Kama from her hip and took one in each hand. "My father used these back when he was younger. He said that he made these himself. He was a blacksmith after all. When he went hunting, he did use Tomahawks but kept these in a case in his chambers." "That does make sense. However, the question remains. Why do you use them now?" "...My father disappeared recently. I don't know where he is or what happened but... I know he did leave a track. So...I followed." "...Where did it lead you?" "To a tree...the trunk covered in blood. There were huge hoofprints in the dirt that looked like they belonged to a cow... maybe an even bigger animal. He also drew a symbol in the dirt." Yuuhoshi got on the ground beside Hinmatoom and took a stick and began to draw the symbol in the dirt. Once she finished she said, "It looked like this." Once Hinmatoom looked at the symbol, his brow furrowed and his mouth has pressed into a hard frown. "I was shocked when I saw everything but I knew something killed my father and I wanted to find out what. So I returned to the village, grabbed my father's Kama and left the village for good. I decided to go on a vision quest of my own to find my spirit guide who could assist me." Hinmatoom looked back at Yuuhoshi. "One day I reached a mountain peak and a huge windstorm arrived. I was surrounded by air and there were cyclones around me. Then I was approached by my spirit guide. Through the wind I could see a white wolf howling into the air. It approached me and like yours, it spoke our native language. It told me to look for you Lord Hinmatoom. It said that you could help me find my father's killer." "So that is what you were referring to when you said finding me was the first part of your quest." Yuuhoshi nodded. "Thank you Yuuhoshi. I know it must have been hard for you to relive everything you have went through." "...I'll be alright. I've made it this far," she replied looking at the ground.

"You have and I'm proud of you for that." That remark made Yuuhoshi lock eyes with Hinmatoom instantly. "After everything you have gone through, your resolve and determination kept you going. All you had to defend yourself were your Kama which-...wait. If your father closed the Kama in a case then how could you have possibly been able to train with them since you were a child?" Yuuhoshi looked confused but then realized why she was asked that. "Oh. I was always allowed to hold the Kama. It wasn't forbidden in my family or anything like that. In fact I was able to take them without telling anyone." "Oh I see. Well regardless like I was saying, what you have done is very impressive and shows your strength. Seeing a fellow member of our tribe so strong fills me with pride and for that I am proud of you," said Hinmatoom with a smirk. Yuuhoshi blushed and looked away. "Your spirit guard was right to send you to me. I do know what this symbol means." Yuuhoshi's eyes went straight to the symbol. "Really!? what does it mean?" Hinmatoom's face became serious. "This is the mark of a destructive monster. Its name is Eyedol." "Eyedol?" "Yes. It was defeated by a friend of mine a while ago but he has been resurrected. He likely killed your father that day." Yuuhoshi gripped her Kama hard and gritted her teeth in anger. "I won't forgive this." "You don't have to. This is something that is unforgivable." "I have a long journey ahead of me. Finding it may prove to be difficult." "Would you like me to come with you?" Yuuhoshi looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly let you carry this burden Lord Hinmatoom." "Don't worry I would be glad to help you on your journey," said Hinmatoom as he stood up. Standing up as well, Yuuhoshi bowed to him. "Thank you Lord Hinmatoom." He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "No need for formalities now that we are acquainted. Call me Hinmatoom." "O-Oh okay then...Hinmatoom." He smiles. "Alright then, follow me."

And so Yuuhoshi followed Hinmatoom down the hills. Their journey has only begun and they have a long road ahead.

 **OK. Here is the second chapter. Please let me know what you guys think. See ya. :)**


	3. Only the Beginning

As they journyed, Thunder and Yuuhoshi made small talk. He could easily say that the blue-haired girl was good company. "So your connection to your wolf weyekin gives you control over Air." Yuuhoshi nods. "That's right. I can glide through the air, create whirlwinds and typhoons...I can even use it turn invisible and conceal myself among the air." "Interesting abilities," said Thunder as they continued to walk down the hills. "And I'm assuming that the ears on your head are from your connection to your weyekin as well." Yuuhoshi seemed to stiffen. "Oh..no that's not it. My ears have nothing to do with my weyekin connection." "Truly? Well then how did they come about?" Yuuhoshi gained a sad look on her face for a brief moment before she brightened up again. "I don't think I'm ready to reveal that about me just yet. Maybe one day. But not today." "Now you've gotten me curious," replied Thunder. Yuuhoshi giggled at his remark. "Hahahaha. Enough about me. Could you tell me more about the Alliance? To me it seems very cool how a group of fighters band together to vanquish a tyrant," said Yuuhoshi with a smile on her face. Thunder turned to his companion. "Of course. What would you like to know?" Yuuhoshi pondered for a bit. "Well I want to know more about your allies. Who are they?"

Thunder smiles as he looks in front of him thinking about his friends. "Ah...well where do I start...I guess I'll begin with the first fighter I met; Jago." Yuuhoshi listened intently. "He is a warrior monk from Tibet. He is kind, wise and a well-rounded fighter. He uses a sharp sword and possesses many different abilities such as fireball projection and healing. In fact, he has the best reason to hate the tyrant we faced." "Why is that? Oh and what is the tyrant's name?" "Gargos and the reason why is...well it is a bit of a story. Gargos ruled another dimension called the Astral Plane. The peaceful spirit inhabitants of that dimension called guardians were mistreated and used for power. Eventually, they fled from him and escaped to our world. Jago was approached by the tiger spirit. Jago believed that this spirit approached him to grant him the power to vanquish evil. However, the tiger spirit was a lie. A tool created by Gargos." Yuuhoshi continued to listen, fascinated. "Gargos was using Jago to fuel his power and corrupt his soul. Eventually, Jago realized this and began a long journey to purge the corruption of Gargos from his soul."

"Wow. That is quite the ordeal. Jago must be relieved that Gargos is defeated." "Indeed he is. He is also thankful for all of his friends who helped him through this, including me." "He seems nice. Are any of your other allies as wise as he is?" Thunder chuckled at this. "Heheh. Not quite. I suppose I'll move on to Orchid. She is Jago's sister." Yuuhoshi looked at him curiously. "Jago has a sister?"

"Indeed he does. Orchid is a rebel soldier who is bent on destroying Ultratech. It has almost become an obsession for her." "What kind of fighter is she Hinmatoom?" He looks at her. "She is a quick rushdown type of fighter Yuuhoshi. Orchid always wants to keep an opponent on the defensive. She focuses on powerful ground attacks to pressure her opponent with her lightsabers and tricky magic." "Magic?" "Yes she can shapeshift into an intangible fire cat and even summon some as projectiles."

"Hmmmm...very interesting. Personally, I use an Aerial Rushdown fighting style." "That makes sense considering you have limited control over the wind." "Yeah. So what about your other allies?" "Well since you mentioned that your fighting style revolves around an Aerial Rushdown, I might as well tell you about Sadira. She is a nimble, acrobatic assassin. She dominates the air and likes to excecute her opponents swiftly. I do not know much about her backstory but I heard that she sold her humanaity for riches and more power." "Whoa. Power-crazy assassin...a truly beneficial ally." Thunder snickers. "Does she have any powers? And what weapons does she use?" "She has arachnid-like abilities. Sadira can produce and weave webs at any location. She uses these webs to cling to for escape, trap opponents or pull herself to them. She also fights with blades on her arms and legs. She even has daggers that she throws at her opponents." "Wow she sounds very deadly." "She is. A valueble fighter for Ultratech." "Sadira works for Ultratech?" Thunder nods. "She was a powerful ally in the fight against Gargos. However, I am not sure where she is now. In fact, I am not sure if Ultratech in general is on our side after this fiasco." "I would question where their allegiance lies as well Hinmatoom." He hums in agreement.

"Who else did you fight with?" "Hmmm...Hisako. She is someone who fights with a style similar to mine. She is a grappler. She wields a naginata and has many abilities as a ghost." Yuuhoshi looks at Thunder with a surprised expression and stops walking. Thunder turns to her. "Hisako is dead?! One of your friends is dead?!" "Yes and she is now a spirit." "Wow...geez Hinmatoom...I don't think I even want to know about your other allies anymore," said Yuuhoshi. Thunder began to laugh. As he continued, Yuuhoshi began to chuckle slightly.

Later that day...

It was night and Thunder found a village that they could spend the night in. "This is the village of Chisowake. They are famous for their signature dish; _Heaven from the Sea_ ," said Thunder. As he said that he heard a loud and ominous grumble and he looked at Yuuhoshi. She looks at him and begins to blush. Thunder laughs heartily. "There is no shame in hunger Yuuhoshi. Shall we try their signature dish?" Yuuhoshi nods while still blushing. "I don't even know what it is but I'll be more than happy to try it." As Thunder takes them to a restaurant he explaines what _Heaven from the Sea_ is; A seasoned Rainbow Trout cut into strips stuffed with a mix of garlic, salt, chilies, parsley. The fish is then cooked in a mashed tomato, bay leaf, onion, garlic, black pepper, vegetable oil and water mix. Once the fish is cooked, they are removed. Then to that same mixture carrots, cabbage and potatoes are added and cooked. They are then removed once they are cooked and angel hair pasta is added. Once ready, the spaghetti is strained. The dish is also served in a specific way. The spaghetti is added to a plate, then around the circumfrence of the plate the trout is placed. Finally in the center the vegetables are added. For garnish a mint is added on the top.

Yuuhoshi could feel her mouth watering as Thunder described this delicious meal. Once he finished he looked at her and began once again to laugh. "Yuuhoshi...you look ravenous..Hahahaha!" He then leads her inside. Once seated they ordered two plates of _Heaven from the Sea_. The food was brought out shortly. "Here you are. Two orders of our signature dish." As soon as the waiter left, she dug in. All Thunder could do was close his eyes and chuckle as he slowly ate his meal. She was finished in 6 minutes. "Ahhhhhh. That was AMAZING!" "Hahahahah. How long has it been since you last ate?" "About...hmmmmm...4 days." Thunder opened his eyes. "4 days?! Why haven't you eaten in 4 days?!" "The quest for my weyekin remember. I had to sacrifice something in order to gain the respect of my spirit guide." Thunder nodded in understanding. "Ah that's right. I forgot you gained your weyekin just before seeking me out." Yuuhoshi then took a gulp of her tea and sighed in content. "Much better. I feel rejuvinated. Thank you Hinmatoom," she said with a smile. He nods at her as he finishes his food. "I wish we had food this good in the village," said Yuuhoshi. "Hehe. I think we do. What about our _Stone Soup_?" "...Ok that's an exception." Thunder smiles and then calls for the bill. Once it was brought out Thunder took out his wallet and began counting his money. Meanwhile, Yuuhoshi looked at the total and almost screamed. "$385!?" Thunder looks up. Yuuhoshi does the same and makes eye contact with him. "How?!" "Their signature dish is the most expensive Yuuhoshi. Plus you ordered their most expensive tea," said Thunder as he pointed out that she did indeed order the most popular and expensive tea on the menu.

"I-I'm soooo sorry. I had no idea. H-Here I'll help pay." Yuuhsohi begins to reach for her wallet but is stopped as she hears her companion say, "No need. This was my treat to you." She looks at him with eyes that are practically begging him to except her money. "I feel so guilty though. Let me pitch in to repay you." He chuckles, closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Though I appreciate the gesture, I insist. There is no need for you to pay here." She sighs and puts her hands over her face. Yet an audible, "Thank you," is heard by Thunder. He chuckles.

"Your welc-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Thunder and Yuuhoshi both gain startled expressions on their faces as they look towards the entrance of the restaurant. What they're eyes laid upon were two machines with glowing lenses marching through the establishment. "The Fulgore..." said Thunder as his face turned serious. "What the...why are they here?" questioned Yuuhoshi. Both fighters remained in their seats as they observed the machines. They were marching through the restaurant and they seemed to be looking for something.

'It is as if they are scanning this area,' thought Yuuhoshi. 'But why? What are they looking for? What is their purpose here?' One Fulgore from the other side of the restaurant turns to the left and makes spots Yuuhoshi. It then faces her and it fires an energy bolt that travels quickly towards her.

Yuuhoshi gasps and seems to be frozen in place. 'I don't have time...to dodge it!'

Suddenly, she sees that back of her companion appear in front of her. "Hinmatoom?!" "Don't worry." Just before the bolt hits him, Thunder grabs his tomohawks, extends them and chants something in their native language as he faces the sky. Suddenly a bolt of lightning is called down onto Thunder and the projectile is destroyed. Both Fulgores are now focused on the pair and ready their arm blades. Screams of panic are heard as the customers and restaurant workers flee from the scene.

"Now I go along with the law," is all Thunder says before he charges forward at blinding speed towards the machines, covered in ghostly ravens.

 **Finally. I haven't had a lot of time to write recently. Please review. This story is just getting started so if you feel bored or don't have anything positive to say or any constructive critisism to give, then don't tell me.**

 **P.S. I know that the chapters are short. This is just my style.**


	4. The Ambush

**Ok so this chapter is going to be mostly combat but you are going to get a glimpse at some of Yuuhoshi's abilities.**

 **Enjoy**

The crows' cries were extremely loud as Thunder dashed towards the Fulgores. They readied their claws which soon began to spin. As the flock of crows rapidly grew closer and closer, the Fulgores performed a blade dash. Though they reached their target, the claws did not make contact with anything and Thunder was nowhere to be found. Then the sound of the crows' call was heard from behind them. They turned to see the black birds flying in circles and soon they spread out, revealing Thunder standing tall with a focused expression.

"I do not know what ARIA is planning but I can only assume it is not good. I know you two will not willingly tell me what your motives are here. And since that is the case..." Thunder readies his tomohawks. "I will force the information out of you." The sound of gears turning and beeping is heard as the left Fulgore lifted its leg in an attempt to kick the Nez Perce warrior. However before it could attack, the sound of rushing wind fills the area as a cyclone of light teal wind lifts the machine into the air. Thunder watches as the enemy floats helplessly above him, the light teal wind keeping him from decending to the ground. He looks forward to see his companion with her Kama in each hand being twirled in between her fingers. She makes her way to Thunder. Though she is focused on the enemy, her gaze is focused on Thunder.

"Are you alright Yuuhoshi?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry I didn't react fast enough," she replied as she reached her companion.

"Don't worry about it Yuuhoshi. You were caught of guard and you just regained your strength. It is natural that your senses would not be as sharp."

Yuuhoshi smirks and says, "Well they better become sharp soon. I can't afford to be slow or that could mean my death."

Thunder then chuckles. "As if I would let you die." The blue-haired girl smirks again and turns her attention to the suspended Fulgore. The Fulgore still standing makes a high-pitched whine and it crouches and then leaps into the air.

Yuuhoshi and Thunder look at it as its reactor spins rapidly and it suddenly shoots a barrage of eye lasers. The two Nez Perce fighters jump away. As they land and look back at the attacking Fulgore. It charges again and rapidly shoots out another barrage, causing the two to go on the defensive and run. One beam shoots right in front of Thunder, causing him to suddenly stop. He looks back at the machine and begins to run again as he sees a laser about to zap his head.

While the attacking Fulgore kept on shooting lasers, the one suspended by Yuuhoshi's air cyclone decided to try its luck by shooting its own eye laser. The beam landed right where Yuuhoshi's feet were. The impact of the beam on the floor created a minor explosion that launched her forward. "Wha?! Tch. Heeeaahhh!" Yuuhoshi rolls to her feet and swings her right kama in a semi circle arc above her. The sudden slice creates an air slash that broke pieces of the ceiling above the suspended Fulgore. The debris landed on the machine, weighing it down and causing it to plummet to the floor. Once it hit the ground, the wind from the cyclone expanded and dispersed. That sudden expansion blew the first Fulgore into a wall. It then fell onto the floor right next to Thunder. The two fighters were now seperated, each facing their own killing machine. Both Fulgores rose and made eye contact with their opponents. 4 fighters, 2 fights and ultimately 1 victory. Who that victory would be in favor in was about to be determined.

(Thunder vs Fulgore #1)

Thunder inhaled and exhaled deeply with his eyes closed. 'Let both of our fights end in our victory,' he thought. He opens his eyes and scraped his tomohawks together. The Fulgore let out another whine and blade dashed to Thunder. The Nez Perce warrior blocked and spun with his tomohawks extended, performing a triplax. He then sliced the machines ankles, knocking it off its feet. The Fulgore performed a ground sweep that knocked Thunder off his feet. Thunder quickly rolled out of the way and then jumped towards his opponent. The Fulgore shot eye beams at Thunder but he dodged them mid-air. "Hiyaah!" Thunder strikes the Fulgore with a dropkick before landing and swinging his weapons overhead twice, striking the Fulgore's head. Finally, the tomohawk wielder headbutted it into the air and triplaxed it into the wall. It fell to the floor soon after.

The killing machine quickly rised and disappeared with its Plasmaport. It appeared behind the warrior and charged at his back with its claws out. "Gahhh!" Thunder gasps in pain as he feels the claws dig into his skin. He then feels them retreat from his body as he feels a hard metal push. The Fulgore kicked him away and then launched three energy bolts at him. Thunder grunts and turns and is met with 3 bolts to the face. He grimaces and sees his opponent charge at him once again and stab him twice before he feels the immense stinging pain of the plasma claws in his face as he is uppercutted by the Fulgore's Plasma Slice.

"AGH!" yells Thunder as he lands on the ground on his back. His opponent lands in front of him and begins to walk towards him for the final blow. Thunder lays still as the pain seems unbearable. Fulgore is about to finish him off with a final eye laser but Thunder suddenly opens his eyes widely and his body is engulfed in shadow energy. He then gets to his feet in a blink of an eye and then performs his electrified headbutt; the Sammamish. The machine is damaged and carried with him into the air. Thunder then plummets to the ground with a two foot stomp that ground bounces the Fulgore. As the Fulgore is about to hit the floor, Thunder kicks it, grabs it with his tomohawks and slams it into the floor before stomping his foot on the machine's head. It slowly rises and tries to attack the fighter again but it is too slow. Thunder calls down strong bolts of lightining, charging his entire body with electricity and letting him spiritually dash with his Murder of Crows. He dashes behind the robot and uses his triplax move before grabbing the Fulgore and pulling it to his left and doing the same thing again. Before the Fulgore can even turn around, it is slashed and pummeled by Thunder multiple times before he uses his head to head but the machine into the air. Knowing that he had to end the battle immediately, Thunder raised and extended his arms and chanted out a loud chant in his native language, striking the airborne Fulgorer with bolts of lightning. It falls to the ground sizzling from the electricity overload.

"I am at peace with nature. Your technology and artificial intelligence makes you weak," says Thunder as he exhales once more and turns to find his companion. "Yuuhoshi."

(Yuuhoshi vs Fulgore #2)

Their blades clashed as they fought. Both of them moved extremely quickly. As the Fulgore began to combo the young female with his blade dashes and energy bolts, Yuuhoshi dodges one kick and delivers her own kick to the machine, knocking it back slightly.

"Winds of Swiftness," said the fighter as she dashed to her opponent while leaving a trail of air behind her. "Hah!" yells Yuuhoshi as she stabs and slices the Fulgore with her Kama before twirling in place with her Kama above her head. This sudden stationary spin creates an air current that slices everyting around her in a circle. The slicing air lauches the Fulgore back but it retaliates with another barrage of eye beams as well as energy bolts. The projectiles bombarded Yuuhoshi but she blocked most of them. However, the force of the projectiles was becoming too much to bear. 'I can't take this much longer. I've got to counter-attack.' She throws one of her Kamas at the Fulgore. It passes all of the bolts and beams and hits it dead on. As the machine looks down at the Kama, it feels a gust of wind and then realizes that its opponent is right beneath it. She spins on the ground like a breakdancer, releasing wind from her limbs that lift the Fulgore off the ground. As it rises, Yuuhoshi jumps into the air to attack. However, as soon as she was close enough the Fulgore opened its nuclear reactor and began charging. 'What the?...OH NO!' But it was too late as the Fulgore unleashed its Devestation Beam that hit Yuuhoshi dead on. She screamed in pain as the beam seared her skin and brought her back down to the ground. The Fulgore hovered in the air with its jet booseters before it took out its claws and charged down into its opponent. As the killing machine was diving to the ground at high speed, Thunder continued to search for Yuuhoshi. He then spots her on the ground injured and bleeding and sees the Fulgore about to kill her.

"No..Yuuhoshi!" yelled Thunder. The plasma claws made contact with her neck and there was not a sound. Thunder looked horrified and was frozen for a few seconds. Then the horror was replaced with incredible rage. He yelled a chant in his native languaged and used his Murder of Crows enhanced spiritual dash to rush to the Fulgore. But before he could reach it he stopped. He then gained a look of shock on his face.

"..." He was speechless as he saw a turquoise light burst from underneath the Fulgore, launching it into the air again. Then teal currents of air attacked the robot as it was bounced and juggled in the sky. Yuuhoshi then appeared beside it. She released more air to send it spinning, stabbed her Kama into the Fulgore, grabbed them and plummeted to the ground with the Fulgore. As they fell it looked as if a shooting star was approachng the ground. Then Yuuhoshi let go of her Kama, appeared on the ground and spun like a figure skater. She spun faster and faster, creating a large light teal typhoon that suspended the robot in the air.

"Grgh." Thunder grunted and covered his face with his arms. 'So much wind. So much power,' he thought. Yuuhoshi then stopped spinning and began to glow. She compressed her body and her fluffy ears glowed white.

"AARROOOOOOWWWW!" Yuuhoshi howled like the wind and extended her limbs to the sky, blasting the Fulgore with a powerful vortex. The Fulgore then plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Yuuhoshi panted and her ears went back to their normal color. She then fell to her knees but soon felt a pair of arms gently lift her up. She looks behind her to see Thunder lift her to her feet and search for wounds. She giggles a bit.

"Hinmatoom I'm alright. I healed myself. The air I release has healing properties." He looked at Yuuhoshi with a curious expression before nodding. She looked at his body and cringed a bit. "Speaking of healing..." Yuuhoshi placed her hands on his chest and released a refreshing breeze onto his body, closing all of his wounds and causing the pain to dissapate with the wind. She then blew on his face to clear the blood and heal the wounds he had there too. Thunder exhaled once she was finished. "Better?" she asked. "Much better."

Yuuhoshi's face became serious. "I heard you say _ARIA_ earlier in the fight. Who is she? Is she the reason why we were attacked?" Thunder shrugged and shook his head. "I am not sure Yuuhoshi. ARIA is the leader of Ultratech and was part of the Alliance as well." "Well the Fulgores could only be deployed by her. So why would Ultratech be attacking us?" "Once again I am not sure...but we intend to find out." Yuuhoshi nods in agreement.

"There is a change of plans. Instead of taking you to find Eyedol, we are going to head to the Alliance base. There we can rest easy and not worry about another ambush. We can also meet up with a few of my allies for assistance and possibly find out what Ultratech's motives are," said Thunder. Yuuhoshi smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait to meet your friends." Thunder smiled as well. "It would be a pleasure seeing them again and I will gladly introduce you. But for now let's go back to our hotel room and rest. We will head to the Alliance base in the morning."

 _The Next Morning_

Thunder and Yuuhoshi exited the village and began their journey to the Alliance base. The previous night on their way back to the hotel, the villagers applauded them for defending the village and treated them to a dessert feast, which Yuuhoshi truly enjoyed. They even provided them with some supplies and extra food and water that night.

"Though we were ambushed by killing machines and destroyed a restaurant, I'm gonna miss Chisowake," said Yuuhoshi. "Will you now?" said her taller companion. "Yeah. Especially because of the DELICIOUS dinner and AMAZING dessert last night." Yuuhoshi began to drool a bit just thinking about it. Thunder chuckled and shook his head.

"I wonder what you wouldn't do for food."

 **There we go. Sorry if the fight scenes sucked. I don't really know how to describe fights in writing that well. Why did the two Nez Perce fighters get ambushed by the Fulgores? Is ARIA and Ultratech behind this? Or is it an unknown foe? The Alliance holds the answer...Or does it?**

 **You'll find out soon. Cya.**


	5. Welcome to the Killer Instinct Alliance

**Haven't uploaded in a while. Sry. Life gets complicated sometimes. But you need to take it one step at a time. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm relatively new to storytelling so my narration might seem pretty boring.**

The trek to the Alliance base was pretty long however, the two warriors, used to long journeys, didn't seem to mind. They were able to learn even more about each other. Thunder at one point said, "After seeing you in action, I think I have a good grasp of your abilities."

"Hehehehe...well I partially agree with that. But you haven't seen EVERYTHING I can do." Yuuhoshi smirks at him. Thunder raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well you've piqued my interest. What can you do?" Yuuhoshi's smirk grows even wider. "Loads more. I can show you things you would never imagine." "Is that so?" "Yeah." "Care to show me?" "Well...I don't know if I should show you my secrets here...it would be worth it for you but I don't want to tire myself out in one go."

"..." Thunder stays silent while looking at his partner. She looks back. "What."

"Was that a dirty joke?"

 _ **THUMP**_

Thunder stops in place and looks at his friend who fell and is now sprawled on the ground. She doesn't move for a few seconds but soon shifts on the dirt. A few muffled grumbles and hissess of pain can be heard from her.

"You...ok?" After hearing his voice, Yuuhoshi rose to the ground as quick as the wind and came face to face with Thunder. "What the hell Hinmatoom!" "What did I do?" "What do you mean! You have no idea what you just said?! A dirty joke?!" "Well...you were smirking and telling me that you could show me something I would never imagine. Plus you said you wouldn't want to share your secrets here and that you would get tired." Yuuhoshi blushes instantly.

"H-Hinmatoom! I meant my power over air!" Thunder begins to laugh and walk ahead.

"I know."

Yuuhoshi runs to catch up with him. Thunder intentionally walks faster to increase the distance between him. This infuriates Yuuhoshi even more as she chases after him yelling, "Get back here you jerk!" At this point, the both of them are running. "I won't let you get away from me. Your gonna pass out when I'm done with you and you'll wish you had never tempted me," yelled the female warrior.

Thunder yells back, "Really Yuuhoshi...Another one."

"AAAAGHHH!" The young girl thrusted her arms backwards and blasted a gust of wind to behind her to propel her forwards. As she rapidly approaches her companion, she closes her hands together as they glow teal. "Gotcha!" She arrived right next to him and she released the wind in her hands. The air around Thunder became cold and his body began to slow.

Yuuhoshi casually walked in front of her fellow warrior, who is still in his running form but now moving at a snail's pace. She giggles. "Heheheheh. How do ya like that." Then she reset the air temperature back to normal and Thunder is now the one who falls on the ground.

"Oof!" Thunder grunts as he hits the dirt. This causes Yuuhoshi to burst into laughter.

"Hahahahahahhahha! Ahhh! Ahh! Ohhh my god! Ahh! Hi-Hinmatoom! How does it feel huh!? Hahahahahahhahah!"

Thunder rises and brushes himself off. "Heh. I suppose I deserved that." He truns to Yuuhoshi who is still laughing hard. "You ok? There are tears falling from your eyes."

"Haaaa...Haaaaa...Hahahahaah! I...I can't stop! Hahahaha!" Thunder rolls his eyes and picks up the younger warrior before throwing her over his right shoulder and resuming the journey. For a solid half hour, the sound of laughter could be heard through the woods. After that, you could only hear the sound of footsteps and steady breathing.

 _A few hours later_

"Hrm...uhh..." "Your awake now? You were asleep for quite a while," said Hinmatoom. "It's past noon."

"Really? Are we close to the base?" "We are about halfway there. We should arrive at the end of the day. I estimate around 4 more hours," said the male fighter as he gently put Yuuhoshi back on her feet.

As they journeyed through the forest for around 3 more hours, Thunder posed a question. "How did you make me fall onto the ground earlier? Did you slow down time?" Yuuhoshi giggled as she thought about it. "Not exactly. I decreased the air temperature to around 20 degrees. When the human body experiences sudden chills, it shivers and it slows down any momentum it has to conserve heat. That is basically what happened to you but on a much bigger scale. Since I only changed the temperature around you and since it was so sudden, all of the motion you made slowed down so quickly that it went below your normal body speed. Only when the air went back to its normal temperature did you body try to speed up again. I'm guessing you lost your balance due to the intense effects of the temperature change. You went from fast to slow and back to fast so abruptly that you fell."

Thunder just stared at her. "..." She looks at him and smiled. "What. Was it to much for you to handle?" "Incredible. Your quite versatile with the air." "Thank you. I-"

Yuuhoshi's eyes widen slightly as she abruptly stops in place as she focuses on something. Thunder looks concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's the same." "What?" Yuuhoshi sprints to a nearby tree. "Wait up!" Thunder eventaully reaches her as she stops running and she looks at the tree. The trunk was tinted with a dark red pigment and there was a large hoof print next to the tree. "It was here."

"You mean..." Thunder looks at the ground to find the symbol that Yuuhoshi's father drew. "This is where your father was killed..."

Yuuhoshi didn't answer but instead walked back to the path they were taking. Thunder looked at the site in front of him and kneeled down before saying a prayer. When he finished he caught up to Yuuhoshi, who refused to look up and instead decided to concentrate on her feet.

The silence was heavy. The young girl clearly was disturbed after seeing the reason why she was with Thunder in the first place. 'Father. I...I...' It was only after she heard her partner stop walking that she back at him.

"Welcome to the Alliance base Yuuhoshi."

She looked forward to see a small base. It looked similar to that of an Ultratech base but it was shorter. A single story base painted dark blue. There were various flags with symbols at the entrance. One of them she recognized. The fourth flag was Thunder's.

"Wow...it's a very long building but...quite short." "Indeed it is," replied Thunder as he walked to the entrance. Yuuhoshi rushed to catch up with him. They stopped in front of the door. "Here we are. Is everybody here?" she asked curiously while turning to face him. "I wouldn't know. I would assume Orchid is here since she treats this place as a rebel outpost but I'm not sure about the others."

The door opens and the two look forward.

Kim Wu is shown holding the door open. "Your back Hinmatoom. Good to see ya," she said smiling. Thunder smiles as well. "Good to see you to Kim Wu." "And who is this?" she asked as she turned her attention to me. "This is Yuuhoshi. She is a member of the Nez Perce tribe as I am. She is a strong fighter and I am aiding her on a quest."

Yuuhoshi smiles. "Pleased to meet you." "The pleasure is mine. Welcome to the Killer Instinct Alliance Base."

The three of them walk inside. As Thunder and Kim Wu chatted, Yuuhoshi was entranced by the walls, ceiling and the various rooms. 'It looks so much smaller on the outside,' she thought.

"I've gotta dash you two. I've gotta get groceries." "Groceries?" asked Yuuhoshi. "Well we need to eat something while we are here don't we." Kim Wu laughs as she waved good-bye.

"Well then. Let me give you a tour."

 **There we go. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long.**


	6. Updates

**Hi. I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Life has gotten pretty complicated for me. Anyways, I am working on the next chapter. With the release of Eagle, I also have to edit the entire storyline since I already planned it out. That is the main thing that has been slowing me down along with personal problems. But don't worry. I have not forgotten about this story.**


End file.
